Prince Snow White
by Dameria O
Summary: Gouenji found out himself as unlucky right now. He accidentally kissed a passed out boy that he just found. The boy claimed that his mother poisoned him with an apple and only a true love kiss could save him! Is this a fate? A twisted Snow White story!
1. The 2 'Creatures'

**I'm back with my first GouenjixFubuki fict!  
>And I guess, after I finished the A Cinderalla Tragedy, I continue working on another new fict about KidouxSakuma in Rapunzel Rapunzel, Let Down Your Hair.<br>And don't ask me why I make almost all of my Fict based on Princess' stories orz  
>Before you start, I don't owned anything except the stories.<br>Enjoy! ^w^)/  
><strong>

* * *

><p>What a peaceful day. Birds chirping, sun shining, and cool breeze of spring flowing my white hair. Before I continue, let me introduce myself. My name's Gouenji Shuuya, I'm 14 years old and I'm a soccer player. I love soccer as I love my little sister, Yuka. She's so sweet and nice, and she's the one who always supported me.<p>

Long story short, right now I'm trapped with a two weird 'creature'. You want to know why? Well if you insisted:

One day I was walking at the park. I brought my soccer ball with me to kill the time. I juggled the ball and I kicked it. I accidentally made the ball flew pretty far from me. I searched for my ball between the bushes then I found a boy lay on the ground. I came near the boy, I try to make sure whether he was still alive or not. I guess he was only passed out, I can hear him breathing through his nose.

The boy's skin looked pale and soft. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and tight black long pants complete with black boots that matched his pants. He wasn't so tall and his face looks more like a girl. I guess his pretty face matched his small body, huh? I thought to myself. But I could tell that he was a boy because of his short haircut, although I'm not so sure. Oh, have I told you that the boy's hair was snow white? Yeah, it was white but it got a little bit light blue on it. Not as white as mine.

"Hoy, wake up! What are you thinking sleeping in a place like this?" I tried to wake him up but he won't open his eyes. He guess was deep in sleep. "Hey! Gee, are you really that sleepy?" I clap my hands several times. And it still won't wake him up. So I tried to rock his body back and forth, nothing happened.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off Fubuki-sama!"

_Huh? Did I just hear something? It looks like it came from behind my ba-_

DESH

I let my guard down. Somebody kicked my head from behind. It was painful, very painful. As this 'somebody' kicked my head from behind, I fell and, oh God this is embarrassing, I accidentally kissed the snow white boy. I was shocked, of course, and break the kiss soon.

"What the-!" I wiped my mouth, trying to erase the feeling of the kiss. "What the hell!" I continued.

"I told you to get your filthy hands off Fubuki-sama!" a small, short boy, panting behind me. He was very short and has a dark blue hair. He walked toward me in anger.

"Whoa, chill out!" I requested, but I think it was useless.

"Huh? Where am I?" a gentle, sweet voice, coming behind me. It was the snow white boy! He finally woke up!

"Fubuki-sama!" the small boy ran to the snow white boy. Are they related to each other somehow? I asked myself.

"Kogure? W-where am I?" he asked and turned his head to me. "And you are?"

"Um, I only passing by, hahaha." I answered it, nervously. Not sure about my own answer.

"What's your name?" he keeps interrogating me.

"Gouenji. Gouenji Shuuya."

"So, Shuuya-"

"Just call me Gouenji, don't have to be that formal."

"Okay, Gouenji-san. Can you tell me where am I?"

"Oh, you're in a park. Inazuma Park."

"What's a 'Park?'" he asked with confused face.

"What?" I asked him. I mean, c'mon! Really?

"What's a 'Park'?" He asked again. His thick snow white eyebrows lift up in confusion.

"Um, a park is a place where you could enjoy yourself… I guess." Wait, that doesn't sounds right…

"I see."

"Fubuki-sama, are you okay?" Kogure asked him with his worried looks.

"Yes, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me, Kogure." The Snow white boy answered him with a warm smile.

"So, who are you?" I asked him

"How dare you ask Fubu-" Fubuki placed his finger on Kogure's mouth.

"That's okay Kogure." Now he turned his head to me.

"My name is Fubuki Shirou. I'm a human. Are you a human too Gouenji-san?"

What? What kind of question is that?

"Y-yeah, of course!" I answered. What the heck's wrong with this guy… "Um, why did you ask that?"

"Huh? Well, isn't that obvious because not all people in here are human."

"WHAT?"

"Yes. For example like my servant here, Kogure. He's not a human." Fubuki said with a smile, as always.

"Yep! I'm an Elf you see." Kogure added.

"Elf? But, I thought, Elf doesn't exist in this world!" I get more confused with these two 'creature'.

"What did you say!"

"Calm down, Kogure." Fubuki smiled at him.

"So, how did you two get here?" I asked. Try to change the subject. I don't want to get involved with the 'Elf' again.

"I remember eating an apple." Fubuki started, staring at the sky with his hand on his chin. "Yes, mother gave me an apple then I guess I passed out and after I opened my eyes, I saw both of you. That's what I remember."

"The apple your mother gave you was poisonous!" Kogure added.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Fubuki looked confused and shocked by Kogure's answer.

Kogure looked down at the ground and started. "Yesterday, I was searching for you at the palace. And then I saw you and your mother talking on the terrace. Your mother gave you and apple. You grabbed the apple and eat it. Then suddenly you fell to the ground, unconsciously. I kept watching as your mother carried you and thrown you down to the Magic Well. I heard your mother was muttering something and then he laughed evilly. After she left the Magic Well, I ran to the well, shouting your name. But I didn't get any answer. So I jumped to the Magic Well. I woke up and hear somebody saying something. So I followed the voice and I found Gouenji-san trying to wake you up. And then I kicked him in the head because I thought he's one of the bad guys, but suddenly he-"

"Okay, enough, enough! I heard enough! Hahahaha! Whew, what a story! Hahaha" I wrapped my hand on Kogure's mouth. "You don't need to make it that far do you, Elf?" I whispered at Kogure. He stopped talking but then he bit my hand. I shouted in pain.

"Oh right!" Kogure continued his sentence. "Before I jumped to the Magic Well, I went to Mystic Grandma and told her everything I saw. The apple, the Magic well and where do that led to. She told me that the Magic Well will lead us to the Human World. And she told me that the only thing that could break the spell of the apple and wakes you up was a kiss."

A WHAT?

"Yeah, she said something like a true love kiss." Kogure added. Seriously, a what? Oh no…

"So, did someone kissed me?" Fubuki asked Kogure. God, I'm in trouble.

Kogure shrugged. "I don't know. Why don't you try to ask Gouenji-san?" he got smirk plastering his face. Damn that brat!

Fubuki turned his head to me. Damn, did he turn his puppy eyes on? Or did he always look like that? Well the point is I'm screwed…

"I don't know! Quit staring at me like that!" I blushed as I answered.

"D'aaw, look what we got here." Tease Kogure. I'm going to kill that brat!

"Well, that's okay. I don't really care who saved me. At least I'm saved now." Fubuki smiled happily. "I'm happy." He added. Then he saw me in the eyes. "But I guess I'll be more happier if Gouenji-san who was the one who saved me." He smiled at me gorgeously. Damn, I can never stand his smile.

I blushed and started scratching my temple nervously. Why can he be so cute!

"So, if my mother gave me a poisonous apple and thrown me to the Magic Well then started laughing evilly. Does that mean she wanted me… to be dead?" poor Fubuki, I thought.

Everyone grew silent because of Fubuki's statement. Fubuki keep looking at the ground and I can see his tears dripping.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing a hand on his back.

He remained silent and then he held his head up, smiling cheerfully.

"Of course, don't worry about me! I'm okay!" I could tell he was lying right now. He just didn't want to make me and Kogure worried.

"Whew, I'm hungry. Do you have any food with you Kogure?" Fubuki asked his servant.

"I'm sorry. I didn't manage to bring some food with me." Kogure looked disappointed to himself.

"That's okay." I interrupted. "You can go to my house for some food."

They both grew silent and confused. "What's a 'House'?" they asked in unison.

Oh God, I guess I'm trapped with these two 'creature' for now…

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: So, what do you think?<br>Gouenji:...  
>Mochi: hm~?<br>Gouenji: You made me do something embarrassing... *blush*  
>Mochi: Hey look guys! Gounji's blushing!<br>Gouenji: Shut up! *blush even more*  
>Fubuki: What's wrong, Gouenji?<br>Gouenji: ... *blush*  
>Kogure: Look guys! I'm an Elf!<br>Mochi: I'll be waiting for the reviews! ^w^  
>Kogure: Hey, wait a min-<br>**


	2. The Agreement

"I'm home." I opened the front door of my house and let the two 'creature' in. "Make yourself at home, kay?"

"Onii-chan!" Yuuka ran to me and hugged me. "Welcome back!" she smiled sweetly. At least that would send my stress away for awhile.

"Yes, I'm home." I patted her head.

"Onii-chan, who are they?" Yuuka asked me and pointed her finger on Fubuki and Kogure.

"Um… they're my friends! They just need to stay here for awhile until their parents are back from vacation!" I tried to explain to her. Well, I can't tell her about what are they exactly.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Fubuki Shirou. And this is my loyal companion, Kogure." Fubuki went in front of Yuuka and smiled sweetly at her.

"Wow! What a nice name!" Yuuka's eyes lighten up and she took Fubuki's hand. "My name's Gouenji Yuuka, you can call me Yuuka. C'mon let's play something!"

"Gouenji Yuuka? But I thought this is Gouenji." Fubuki pointed at me.

"Yes, we're from the same family. That's why we have the same family name. To make it easier you can just call me Shuuya." I sighed. It's hard to explain everything to this guy!

"Alright, Shuuya-kun. You can call me Shirou in return." He smiled.

"Well, Yuuka, they're actually pretty hungry right now. Can you hold for a while and let them eat first?" I said. Yuuka looked disappointed but then she said.

"Well, after that, Shirou-ani should play with me." Yuuka claimed.

"Yeah, sure." I patted her head.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the food." Shirou said. Kogure haven't finished eating and still digging the pudding I gave him.<p>

"What is this thing called?" Kogure asked with his mouth full of pudding.

"It's called pudding. Now don't talk while you're eating, especially when your mouth full." I said firmly as I washed the dishes.

Kogure slumped to his chair and started eating again.

"Shirou-ani? Have you done eating?" Yuuka appeared from the kitchen's door. Shirou nodded. "So, what are we going to play now, Yuuka?" Shirou asked her and went away with Yuuka. I can tell that they went to Yuuka's room.

After I finished everything, I went to the living room and watched TV until it late at night. Kogure went playing with Yuuka and Shirou after he finished his pudding.

When I looked at the time, it was already 9.30 p.m. I turned off the TV and went straight to my room. But then I saw Yuuka's room light's still on. I opened the door and saw Yuuka, Shirou and Kogure sleeping on the carpet with their blanket on. I smiled and closed the door slowly.

"Shuuya-kun?" I saw Shirou woke up from his sleep.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" I said.

"No, no, that's okay. I was actually pretending to be sleeping so Yuuka and Kogure fall asleep."

"I see." I went inside and carried Yuuka to her bed. And then I reached for Kogure and placed him besides Yuuka. "Kids shouldn't be sleeping at the carpet, you know."

Shirou nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know."

"That's okay, you'll learn everything step by step. It's pretty late already. You need to go to sleep now. You can use my room and I can just sleep on the sofa." I yawned.

"What's a sofa?" Shirou asked. Here we go again!

"I'll explain later, now you go to sleep." I pushed him to my room. Then he stopped.

"No, I'm only a guest here. I can't sleep in your room."

"That's okay, I insist." I pushed him again and he stopped again.

"But we can sleep together if you don't mind Shuuya-kun."

"No, we don't have to." I pushed him again, he stopped again. Oh, c'mon!

"I insist." He smiled at me. I sighed. "Well, okay"

* * *

><p>I turned off the light and pulled my blanket.<p>

"Good night, Shuuya-kun."

"Yes, good night." I replied and closed my eyes. Then I can feel hands wrapping my waist. Was it Shirou? I blushed and I couldn't move my body.

"Hey, Shirou?"

"Mother…" I could hear Shirou mumbled, calling for his mother. He was sad by what happened between him and his mother. I rolled over and saw tears on his pale cheeks. Without thinking twice, I hugged him. I patted him on the back and brushed his hair, he finally calmed down.

"Thank you, Shuuya-kun." He hugged me back, and now I realized what did I just done and blushed madly. What am I thinking…

"You smell just like my mother you know, Shuuya-kun." He giggled. Did he just say that I smelled like an old lady?

"Shut up, at least you stop crying now."

"Yes, thank you. Somehow, you reminded me of my real mother." Real mother? What did he mean by real mother?

"Real mother?" I asked him. "So you mean that your actual mother is not the one who gave you that weird apple?"

"No, she's my aunt." Okay… that's weird…

"My parents and brother were passed away on an accident years ago. She started to take care of me since I lost my parents. And now everyone known her as my mother, but technically she's not." Shirou explained about what happened. "Only me and Kogure who knew about this, and I guess Mystic Grandma knows it too."

"Okay, I get it now."

"Sorry to wake you up, Shuuya-kun."

"That's okay. Right, now let's go to sleep." I rolled over again, back into my position before.

"Yes, good night."

* * *

><p>"Onii-chan! Onii-chan! Wake up!" I could hear Yuuka's voice calling me. "Oniichan! Wake up, onii-chan! You got a phone call!" a phone call? In this kind of time? Such a pain…<p>

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there in a minute." I yawned and stretch my body. Seriously, in this kind of time? It's still so early in the morning! Even though I don't know exactly what time it was, but it feels like it was so early.

I went to the living room and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I answered as I yawned.

"I see you got my boy with you." I could hear a woman's voice coming out from the phone. What does she meant by his boy? Wait, don't tell me…

"Who are you?" I shouted at her.

"No need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you." The woman said with a laugh.

"Then what do you want?"

"I only want to make an agreement with you." The woman answered.

"What kind of agreement?"

"Hm, let's see. How about, you gave me my boy and in return, I won't hurt your beloved sister."

I silent for a while, unable to answer her request just yet.

"So, what do you think? Do you want to give Shirou back to my hand or your sister killed?"

I think, think and think. I can't give both of them to this evil witch's hand!

"This is only a simple agreement. All you need to do is to bring him to me here through the portal at midday, so your sister won't be hurt, right?"

I gulped and sighed.

"Fine, you find yourself an agreement."

"Excellent."

I closed the phone and put myself in deep thought.

"Shuuya-kun? Are you alright? You look pale." Suddenly Shirou appeared behind me.

"Um, huh? Y-yes, yes, I'm okay! No need to worry about me." I walked away to the kitchen. I convinced myself that this is the right thing to do, this is the only thing to save Yuuka.

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: I know you all hate me right now... but yes, this is the only thing I need to do.<br>Shirou: ...  
>Shuuya: ...<br>Mochi: Please review... *sobs*  
><strong>


	3. To The Other World!

"Shuuya-kun? Are you sure you're alright?" Shirou asked me. He was using his worried mask and stopped eating until I answered him. I was staring at my blueberry jam toast, thinking about the conversation and the agreement that I made with Shirou's 'Mother'. Should I really do this? I mean is there another way that I could use to save them both? I know I can't just give Shirou away to his 'Mother' after how his 'Mother' treated him. But in the other hand I can't give my beloved sister who has nothing to do with this matter!

"Shuuya-kun?"

_Only, only if I didn't meet him in the first place, maybe I wouldn't be in this kind of situation. But if I didn't meet him and took him here, who'll take care of him? Nah, I'm sure there's a bunch of people who would take care of him. He's nice, sweet and gentle. Just like how he smells. His skin is pale and soft, just like a living doll that I really want to squeeze it tightly…. Wait, what the heck, brain? _

I put my toast down but keep staring at it. Then I saw Shirou from across the table, looking worried and confused. I smiled at him, hoping that he would fall for it and stop worrying. He replied with a smile, so sweet that I couldn't help but blushed, looking away. He chuckled at my reaction. "You can tell what's wrong to me if you want, Shuuya-kun." He moved closer and grabbed my hand, brush it gently with his thumb, trying to comfort me. I felt a little warm he made on my palm. But still, I can't tell him about what happened and what would happen.

"I'm okay. You don't need to worry about me" I stand on my feet and walk for the sink. Shirou watch me from behind, eating his toast. I walked out from the room and bumped to Yuuka who was entering the room. She was holding some papers and some crayons on his other hand.

"Shirou-ani, have you done with your breakfast?" Yuuka approached him and placed her papers and crayons on the table. "Let's draw together!"

"Yes, I just need to take the plate to this place named 'sink'" Yuuka blinked several times by the answer then shook her head. "Okay!" she sat on the chair across the table and start grabbing a paper and a crayon. Shirou stood up and put his plate to the place he called it a 'sink'.

I made my way to the sofa and lay down on it, ignoring the sound that came from the television. Before I know, I fell asleep on the sofa. Several minutes later, I waken up by a scream. I believed it was belong to Yuuka. So I jumped and ran toward the kitchen.

"Yuu –eh?"

"Stop eating the crayons, Kogure-kun! They're not food!" Yuuka was chasing Kogure around the room while the boy was running with his mouth full of colorful crayons.

"But it tasted good!"

"But you're not supposed to eat it! Or you'll get a tummyache!"

Kogure stop running, making Yuuka bump to him and fell. She let a little "Ow" and stood up.

"What's a 'tummyache'?" Kogure also stopped chewing the crayons. "Wait, is that a disease? Am I going to die?"

"Calm down, Kogure-kun, a tummyache it's not a big disease that can kill you. Your tummy or stomach may feel hurt a little bit but it won't kill you. I ever got tummyache several times but I still alive now!" Yuuka smiled sweetly at Kogure. She sure is an angel!

"But I hate when that happen! It feels like something is punching my stomach." Kogure pouted and started sniffing. Oh no, he's going to cry…

"Don't worry, Kogure-kun" Yuuka pulled Kogure closer, hugging and patting him gently. "I'm sure with you stop eating the crayons and a little bit of medicine will stop your tummyache."

Kogure sniffed. "I guess"

"They both look really cute together, aren't they?" Shirou appeared behind me. "I was only went to the toilet for a while and they're already cuddling each other." He giggled at the couple. Ah, no wonder he wasn't here when they were chasing each other…

I must say they looked really cute together, but still, cute little Yuuka-chan is still mine! I can't give her away just yet. And anyway, I'm still the best guy in Yuuka's heart. You hear that, no guy could ever surpass the awesomeness of Yuuka's big brother! Anyone who would like to date her must face me first!

"Shuuya-kun, are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Your face… was full of rage…"

"W-was it…" Shirou nodded at my reply. Did my face really showed it all? Sighing I took a look at the clock. "Woa, it's almost lunch time already?" wait, lunch time…

"Oh, you're right. The time sure went fast when you're having fun." Shirou made his way to the table and gather the crayons and papers.

Lunch time, 12 o'clock, mid day! Gosh I forgot about the deal! Great, what should I do now! Okay Shuuya, stay calm. Don't panic. Everything will be alright.

"Hey, what's this weird looking hole on the wall, Onii-chan?" Yuuka pointing at a hole, it was colorful and looked like a portal to another world. Shirou and Kogure gasped. They ran to this 'portal' and started cheering.

"We can finally go back to our world, Fubuki-sama!"

"Yes Kogure-kun! And I think we should be hurry before the portal closed! Go gather our stuff and go back to our world!"

Hold on a second here… this can't be happening, right?

"Hai Fubuki-sama!"

No, don't go just yet.

"I can't wait to go back!"

I need to stop them.

"I'm coming with you." now everyone in the room was staring at me in surprised. Yuuka, who have no idea what happen, also stared at me.

"Going where, Onii-chan?" oh no, how should I tell her? "Can I come too?"

"Of course you can, Yuuka-chan!" Shirou jumped in excitement from across the room. "We'll be having so much fun in there!" sure… fun…

"No, you can't come with us Yuuka. I'm sorry." I walked to her and patted her head.

"Why not Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, why not 'Onii-chan'?" Kogure pouted and crossed his arms.

"Because" I cleared my throat "It's too dangerous for little kids."

"Then how about Kogure-kun?" damn I forgot about that brat. How should I say this….

"That's okay, Shuuya-kun. Nothing will hurt her there." And now he forgot about what his 'Mother' did to him. And that's why I said it is dangerous in there.

"Please, Onii-chan? I promise I'll behave." Yuuka begged me. Her eyes were twinkling. God, how can I resist this!

"…fine."

The trio cheered at my reply. I guess it would be okay and besides I can't leave Yuuka alone here.

"Now go grab your coat."

"Hai Onii-chan!"

* * *

><p><strong>It was so short wasn't it? I'm truly sorry.<br>I was having a really bad time these past few days. **  
><strong>And the damn thing is that I caught a flu! My head hurt a lot and my vision were sometimes blurry.<br>Not to mention, yesterday I break a mirror and I guess this is the beginning of my "7 year of bad luck"!  
>But thank God that I still can updated this chapter!<br>Please, R&R!  
><strong>


	4. Thank you

**Mochi: Heyo~~ Me back!  
>Fudou: You mean "I'm back"?<br>Mochi: Yeah, yeah... whatever. Right, Fudou, please do da disclaimer for me~ (I guess I need to put disclaimer now...)  
>Fudou: Tch, Mochi didn't own Inazuma Eleven... you guys know the rest...<br>Mochi: ... okay! To da story!**

* * *

><p>I jumped into the portal with my eyes closed and Yuuka's hand on mine. And the last thing I know, I'm standing here, in the middle of a forest with Shirou, Yuuka and Kogure. And I can't feel any sign of living thing around here. "Yaay, we finally home!" Kogure and Shirou cheered in happiness.<p>

"So, what should we do now?" I asked them. The Prince and his servant paused, thinking. "We definitely can't go back to the castle now" Kogure said with his eyes staring at the ground. They silent for a little while longer, eyes on the ground. "I know we can give you and Yuuka-chan tour around here!" Shirou break the silent. I wonder how he can still managed to smile at time like this, this boy sure is though.

Shirou said that he's going to take us to Mystic Grandma's house. "She's a really nice lady," he said, "I loved to give her some visits because I don't have anyone to talk to. She's really like friend to me" Shirou continued as he smiled at himself.

We arrived at a junction, no sign of any living thing around here either. "Okay, all go to the left to Mystic Grandma's house –where are you going, Shuuya-kun?" he stopped and saw me went to the right road instead. "Um… I don't know… it feels like I really need to go there" I pointed at the road. Shirou tilted his head and replied, "Well, okay, if you want to go there first, it's okay. Let's go then!" he ran a little toward me and stood beside me, and so we started to walk again. And this time, I led the walk. I don't know I just kept walking, make some left or sometimes right. This place felt somehow familiar to me, too familiar I might say. Well, whatever.

We passed through tall trees, thick bushes, high grasses and even mud. We just keep walking until we met another junction and this time my heart told me to make a left. I only follow what's in my mind and I don't care where will it led us to. It's not like it would harm someone, right?

Shirou, Kogure and Yuuka kept chatting with each other. I don't care what they're talking about, as long as they enjoy it. All of a sudden I felt like fog entering my mind, making it blurry. It wasn't hurt, it was just I didn't know where to go now! Should I turned around and go back to the junction we just passed? Or should I stop here or what? Oh no, I'm freaking out –why am I freaking out?

"Shuuya-kun?"

"U-um, yeah?" I tried to calm myself down. C'mon, act cool, big guy. Act cool.

I turned around to the source of the voice as he replied, "Where should we go now?"

Shoot… I knew this would come.

"I-I don't know…" I replied. I tried to be honest here! "Over there, I guess" I added as I pointed at a tall bush that sat 5 meters away from us. Shirou face look confused as he asked, "Are you sure?" I gulped and hesitated to answer, but I still answered "Yeah" somehow… I'm pathetic as always. But, I don't know, it felt that there's something waiting for me behind that tall bush. Shrugging, I walked to that bush with Shirou, Yuuka and Kogure following me from behind. I fasten my walk –almost running –and stopped right in front of the bush. I panted and gulped then I shoved the bush to the side, making a way. A high castle was hiding behind the tall bush and there was a lady, clothed in black, crossing her arms together, a sly smile was on her face. Somehow I believe that I just took Shirou and Kogure back home. My eyes widened. What have I done? How could I do that?

"Mother?" my body felt like sinking as Shirou let that word come out from his mouth. Everything clear now, that woman tricked me! She had been the one who "suggested" those directions so I could take Shirou to her. What a sly, sly witch.

"Welcome back, Shirou, my dear" she smiled at him, "How's your day?"

I moved in front of Shirou, tried to protect him. I won't let that witch land a hand on him. But I wasn't able to. She suddenly appeared behind me and took her boy's chin, "Where have you been, Shirou?" she said as she pulled his chin, making him moan in pain.

I turned around to stop her, but I was too late, she pulled Shirou closer to her forcefully as she said, "Don't move any closer or I'll hurt this boy"

I retreated slowly and stood besides Yuuka and Kogure. The witch pulled Shirou to the in front of the castle and stood there, her arm wrapping his neck.

_Normal POV _(because it's hard to tell this part in Gouenji's POV)

Kogure kept clenching his teeth and fists together, his face was full in rage as he can't do anything other than stood there, mad at his self, unable to protect his Prince. In the other hand, Yuuka got scared and hid behind her brother.

"You all may go now, oh, and thank you for your help, Gouenji Shuuya" the witch smiled slyly at Gouenji. The boy felt his heart shrunk, he was ready to be sucked by the earth or disappeared from that place and never been found again. His eyes kept staring at the ground, unable to look at Fubuki's eyes. He should've known that this would happen, but he was never aware of it.

Everyone was looking at him with shocked look on their faces. "You!" Kogure shouted at the platinum blonde. He clenched his fists tighter.

"Now, now, elf," the witch tried to calm him down, "Come here, now." She added. Kogure hesitated but he then came to the witch, standing before her. The witch smiled at him and patted his head. "I don't need you anymore" she said as her face changed into an irritated look. She casted a spell and all of the sudden Kogure disappeared into the thin air. Everyone except the witch gasped, Yuuka screamed "Kogure-kun!" as she watched her friend disappeared. The witch chuckled at everyone's reaction.

"Kogure…" Fubuki whispered. His eyes filled with tears that he directly swiped it away. "Why mother? What do you want from me?" he said firmly. The witch looked at him and replied, "I only want you dead. And that's why I asked for your friend's help to bring you here." She smiled, slyly.

"Shuuya-kun?" he asked to his mother. Gouenji lift his head up this time and look at Fubuki straight to his eyes. His mother chuckled again and patted his head, "Who else?" she asked. "Now go, both of you" she pointed at the Gouenji and Yuuka. The platinum blonde boy clenched his fist and turned around. He started to walk away with his sister following him from behind, tears coming out from his poker face's eyes as he heard his beloved friend voice for the last time saying his name,

"Thank you… Shuuya-kun…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mochi: I'm so very very very very sorry... I wasn't able to update this on Saturday because my school held this event to celebrate Kartini Day (go google it). I'm really thankful that all of you actually still love to read and review this *cough*weird*cough* story! I really appreciate all of the review you guys left! YOUR REVIEW GIMME PAAWAA! slap  
>Thank you again! Oh, and, just to let you know, I guess the next chapter will be longer as it's going to be the last chapter of this story! ^^)**


	5. Doppelganger?

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, you guys hate me for not updating in while. Well, all I can say is sorry. I'm sorry for everything, alright? Are we done here? Good, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Gouenji and Yuuka have been walking for quite a while and still haven't found the exit. Well, let's blame it to Gouenji since he kept his head down after he heard his friend last words before he left. Yuuka finally grew tired and started to whine, "Onii-chan, I'm sleepy" but Gouenji just replied it with a weak smile that he forced to come out and cover his sorrowful heart. Yuuka find something wrong with her brother and after putting some courage to herself, she asked, "Is something wrong, Onii-chan?" Gouenji stop walking but keep looking at his shoes in blank expression. This just made the little girl concern grew even more.<p>

"Nothing's wrong Yuuka, nothing." He shook his head and smiled to her again. The smile sure look reassuring but it can't hide the pain he have been keeping all along. And so he started to walk again and have his sister holding his hand from beside him. They walk for another meters until they heard a crash sound coming from not far from where they were. Gouenji decided to check it and went through the bushes slowly. He reached the end of the bushes only to see a big oak tree have been divided into 2 with someone standing beside it, panting. The guy look slightly familiar, Gouenji thought. He wasn't sure if he needed to let that person alone. But he doesn't want to be included in more drama especially the one with elf in it. But the person look more like a human than any other weird fantasy creature that kids' story book provided. So he decided to ask,

"May I help you?" the platinum blonde asked the guy and made him turned around to see the one who offer him some help. Gouenji's eyes went wide. His cheeks grew warm as his heart beat faster and faster. Yuuka in the other hand ran straight to that guy and hug him while shouting "Shirou-ani!" to the air with her hands stretched out.

"Aaagh! Get off me!"

…

…

…_what?_

Did he just say that to Yuuka? Gouenji asked himself.

"Shirou-ani?" Yuuka asked, looking upset and let him go. The guy put his confused look on and asked back, "Shirou-ani? Who the hell is that? Just go away, I'm not the person you guys are looking for." And he started to walk away.

"Wait" Gouenji said making the guy stopped and turned around to see him, looking slightly annoyed.

"What do you want now?" he asked with a menacing tone. Gouenji know that this guy is not Shirou. He just looked like him but he's not the guy he supposed to save. He's not the guy who Gouenji might be in love with.

"What's your name?" Gouenji asked. The boy raised his eyebrows and replied, "It's none of your business –"

"Yes it is!" the platinum blonde answered it quickly and looking at him straight into his eyes. "I need to know" he said firmly. The boy gulped and murmured a word.

"What? I can't hear you" Gouenji said as he walked closer to the boy. The boy looked really annoyed now and raised his voice.

"It's Atsuya, damn it!" He yelled as he crossed his arms in annoyance. Gouenji stopped and smiled at him.

"I see" he said. "Do you, by any chance know where Mystique Grandma lived?" he continued.

"Well, yeah, she's famous you see –wait, you're not from around here are you?" the grayish pink haired boy asked as he frowned at the 2 outsiders. The Gouenjis just shook their head in unison.

"Can you take us there?" the older brother asked. Atsuya hesitated at first but then decided to nod. "But DON'T ask or say anything before we got there, UNDERSTAND?" he said as the 2 just nodded in agreement.

"Good, now follow me!" he said before turning around and started walking with the Gouenjis tailing him.

* * *

><p><strong>I lied about this being the last chapter of this story, sorry! It's really short, I know. I decided to upload this so you guys won't wait for too long and I promise I will upload the last chapter THIS SATURDAY after I finished with the first campaign for the student council election and stuff.<strong> **See? I do care about you guys :3 /slap  
>Anywaaay, please don't forget to review because my mood of writing dependent on it juskidding  
>See ya this Saturday!<strong>


	6. It's Finally Over

__**I keep my promise about updating it today, right? It's not 12 o'clock here now so it;s still counted as Saturday! /slap  
><strong>**Anyways, Anonymous Sara I don't know if I can make a GouFubu little mermaid story... I'll think about it, kay?  
><strong>**On with the story!**

* * *

><p><em>Gouenji's pov<em>

We all walked in silence since the boy who introduced himself as Atsuya doesn't want us to annoy him by saying anything. Yuuka keep clinging to my hand, smiling happily like nothing has happened. Kids sure got their own way to think.

"So, what's your name?" Atsuya asked us. Wait, I thought he didn't want us to talk to him…

"Gouenji Shuuya, and this is my sister, Gouenji Yuuka." I replied. He turned around and pointed his finger at me making me a little bit surprised at his sudden reaction.

"Okay, I'll call you strangers Gouenji-baka and Yuuka-chan from now on!" he said with a wide smirk on his face. I can't help but feeling offended with those weird nicknames he gave us. We barely know him and now he talked like we're his close friend by giving us nicknames! He can call me Gouenji-baka but nobody; I said NOBODY, can call Yuuka with chan except me! ….and _maybe_ my father… Okay one thing, why am I the only one with 'baka' on my name? No, no, it's not that I want Yuuka to have 'baka' on her name too! It's just that…Agh, NEVER MIND!

"Ne, Atsuya-ani?" Yuuka tugged his shirt making him turned his face to see her.

"Yes?" he asked.

"What's your family name?" good point Yuuka! I did want to know what his family name is. But Atsuya seemed to want to keep it in secret. I can see it since he turned his gaze down to the ground and went all silent.

"I…" Atsuya started, "I don't have any family name. Atsuya is the only name I have" continued the grayish-pinkette. I kinda pity him now.

"But, meh, who cares! Right, Gouenji-baka?"

Now I know I was wrong pitying him.

"Well, here we are!" Atsuya said as he stopped in front of a small gate, smiling. He opened the gate and walked on a small path with bushes on the sides that lead us to a small house. Something caught my eye when we entered the house; an old lady sitting on a rocking chair with a black cat sleeping on her lap.

"I'm home, granny" Atsuya said with a bored tone.

"Ah, welcome home, Atsuya-chan" the old lady replied with a weak smile on her face. The pinkette blused, feeling annoyed with the name she gave him but he quickly brushed it off and I can hear him mumbled something about the lady being stupid. "Oh, what's this?" the lady asked as she looked at me and Yuuka.

"Good afternoon" I bowed to her. Oh, how rude of me entering someone's house without any greetings.

"Good afternoon to you too" she said with a smile. "Are you, somehow, Atsuya-chan's friends?"

"Um, not exactly" I replied. She chuckled a bit and said, "Yes, yes, of course you're not"

…is she stating that Atsuya _can not _have any friend? Well from how he treated strangers I guess she got a point.

"Actually, Mystic—"

"No, no, don't have to be so formal on me, boy. Just call me granny" she interrupted.

"O—okay, granny, we're –"

"Good" she said interrupting me again. *sigh* really?

"So, what are you trying to say again?" she asked.

"Well, my sister and I are not actually from this 'world'. We're here because of an accident and—"

"Okay, enough" she interrupted me AGAIN for the third time. I promise, if she interrupted me one more time I WILL do a table flip.

"Can you go straight to the point please, boy?" she continued. I took a deep breath and started, "I need you to help me to save my friends." She paused for a while after hearing my answer.

"And who are these friends you want to help?" she asked with a smile like she knows everything that I want to say. Wait, did she?

I gulped.

"Their names are Kogure and" I said before looking at the grayish-pinkette who was leaning on the wall with his eyes closed and continued, "Shirou, Fubuki Shirou."

Atsuya's eyes went wide after he heard Shirou's name being mentioned. Then he gazed down to the ground like he has heard nothing but still keeping his worried expression. I knew there's something between them that I don't know.

"Kogure went missing" I continued but still keeping my eye on Atsuya, "And Shirou is about to be killed by his mother."

The other boy's face shoot up, his eyes went wide as they stare at me with disbelieve. See?

Granny kept smiling at me like _that _is nothing to her. Well I can't blame her though. People have their own way of thinking, right?

"Please help me! I beg of you!" I shouted as I bowed with my eyes closed.

"Alright"

I lifted myself slowly to look at her. She nodded at me then looked at Atsuya. "You know what to do" she said to the boy with a smile. Atsuya nodded in response then gesture his hand at me to follow him as he walked away. I followed him with Yuuka clinging to my hand from behind.

* * *

><p><em>Normal pov<em>

In another place far away from where Gouenji was now, a navy haired boy was demanding someone to set him free from the cold, humid place he was now. But unfortunately nobody can hear him. After he thought that it was useless to shouted, yelled and screamed his voice out, he putted himself to sit on the ground and burry his face on his hands feeling so helpless.

_Why…_

He thought to himself.

After several minutes of silence, the prison gate across his opened and he could hear a loud thud before the gate was closed. He lifted his head only to see his master sitting in front of the prison gate across his.

"Fubuki-sama!" the navy haired boy stated as he ran to his master only to be stopped by the metal pillars between them.

"Kogure? Kogure, you're alright!" his master said happily and went to him. "I thought you were dead!" he continued.

"I thought you _were _dead…" the servants said with a glad smile on his face.

"Um, Fubuki-sama?" Kogure asked before his master let out a "Yes" in meaning that he was allowed to ask him.

Kogure was hesitated at first but continued, "Why are you wearing a dress?"

"Oh" the prince said, "Mother made me to…" the servant became confused by his master's answer. The prince smiled and quickly responded to his servant's confusion, "Part of her revenge I guess." The boy just nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"Swords?"<p>

"Checked!"

"Shields?"

"Checked!"

"Sandwiches?"

"Checked!"

"Cookie jar?"

"Um… checked?"

"Fire crackers?"

"Are you sure we need that?"

"Yes we are!"

"Well, okay, checked."

"Good, we're ready to go!" Atsuya threw his fist to the air after Gouenji done with checking all of the things they need to fight against Shirou's mother. The little brunette girl, in the other hand, left behind with granny in her house. Promise to make something for the boys if they come back _alive_.

"Don't get it wrong, Gouenji-baka," Atsuya suddenly said, "I'm not here to help you." he said firmly and looked at Gouenji in the eye.

"I'm here to save my brother"

Okay, play the flashback please!

_Flashback_

_The Fubuki family was having a picnic near the shore. At their way back home, the horse who pulled the carriage they were in got shot on one of its knee. The horse fell from the pain. The chain which attached the horse with the carriage was broken because of the horse sudden fall. The carriage was travelling with a quite speed and led the carriage to fall from a cliff._

_Everyone knows that only Shirou who miraculously survived from the accident. But there's actually one more person who survived other than Shirou. The person ran away because he known the truth behind all of those and promise to get his revenge secretly. _

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>The prince sat on the frozen floor of his prison room, rubbing his hands together, tried to gather some heat for his now shivering body. He felt so hopeless and tired. He really wanted his bed right now with a thick blanket covering him. No, he didn't want it, he need it. He needed someone to save him now. But he knew that nobody can save him unless his mother changed her mind about killing him. He pulled his knee closer to his chest wishing to get warmer from the icy surrounding he was in. He shut his eyes tightly went a cold wind went past him.<p>

_Wait, there's only one door that led to the prison and I didn't see any windows around, so… where does the wind came from? _He thought. _This is weird…_

"Shirou!"

The prince heard his name being called. No, it's not his mother's voice who called him. It's the voice who could make his heart leap in happiness and joy. It belongs to a boy who he knew.

"Shuuya?" he asked with his heart beating so fast that could bring warm to his cheeks. He walked towards the prison's gate to have a better view at his savior who ran towards him and commanded him to stand back. He followed his order and a clash can be heard as the prison's gate being cut to pieces. The platinum blonde dropped his sword and ran to his friend. He pulled the boy close to him and locked him in a tight embrace, letting go all of the worries he has had. The other boy can't help but feeling so happy and relieved. He then decided to hug him back to gain more warms, as his body was almost frozen to death, and comforts from the other body. It went for a while until someone interrupted.

"Uh, ehem, little help here?" the elf crossed his arms together and tap his foot eventually. Gouenji shoot a glare at the shorter boy, feeling really annoyed to have his romantic moment interrupted. He took off his jacket and put it on Shirou to keep his body warm then went to pick up his sword.

"Stand back, elf." He said before he swings the sword to cut the metal pillars so the elf can get out.

"How did you do that?" Shirou asked to his savior.

"You know, Mystique Grandma" he replied with a smile. "Now let's go, we need to get out of here fast" he grabbed the prince's hand, pulling him close to him and start to run. With the both boys and Kogure running behind them, they went out from the prison.

* * *

><p>Gouenji led them out from dungeon, luckily without any guards realizing their appearance. When they ran passed through one of the window who showed the garden, a figure caught Shirou's eyes and made him froze in his place.<p>

"Atsuya…" he said with his wide eyes staring at his brother. Gouenji knew that Shirou would be surprised, and upset in the same time that his brother was actually lie to him. He took Shirou's hand and having the prince to look at him. Gouenji nodded at him, trying to convinced him that they should get going by now before anything could get any worse. So Shirou regained himself and nodded in reply. They ran again until they finally reach the way out.

The exit was actually leading them to the garden where Shirou saw his brother from the window. But this time, Atsuya wasn't alone. His mother was there with him. Gouenji, Shirou and Kogure approached him, thought that maybe they could help him. Atsuya realized that they were running toward him, as well as his mother was. He tried to stop them but it was too late.

_Zaap!_

The witch managed to make the 3 boys trapped in a cage she created before Atsuya managed to do anything to stop them. She laughed maniacally and Atsuya shoot a glare at her.

"Let them go!" he shouted. The witch just smile slyly at him and crossed her arms.

"Oh, poor little boy cannot save his own brother and friends…" she said with a sad tone that pissed the hell out of Atsuya. He can't take it anymore. He took the fire crackers from his pocket any threw it on the ground near the witch. The witch flinched and jumped in surprise making Atsuya to smirk in amusement.

"What was that?!" she asked. Atsuya ignored her question and keep throwing more fire crackers.

"Hey, stop it! I demand you to stop it—kyaa!" the witch jumped and screamed in fear.

…

…

_What?_

Gouenji surprised with the witch reaction towards the fire crackers. She was actually scared with a fire cracker? He never thought that this thing might become in handy.

"Not until you let them go" Atsuya said with his menacing tone and followed with his signature smirk.

"There will be no way—"

"You leave me no choice then" Atsuya interrupted. "Do it Gouenji-baka!"

Right after Gouenji heard Atsuya's command he opened an empty cookie jar. Suddenly the air between Shirou's mother turning black and sucked into the cookie jar and after it was fully sucked, the cookie jar closed by itself. The black air around her believed to be an evil soul that the witch was having a contract with. The body now was only an empty shell that turned into ashes. It appeared that the evil soul took over the witch body after the witch passed away and had been using that body more than a normal human soul should use. But evil soul can never take over a body after its contractor died. Unless the contractor have something evil she need to do before she died and so the evil soul will take over the body to accomplish its contractor last wish and disappeared after it's finished.

The cage that kept them disappeared into the air. Shirou ran to his brother and hugged him tightly and shouting some words about being happy to see him again and that he was actually still alive all this time. Gouenji couldn't help but smile at the siblings.

* * *

><p>"Shuuya-kun? Can I ask you something?" the white haired guy asked to the man standing beside him. It had been 10 years since the whole accident happened. Shirou have grown taller and Gouenji as well. Shirou's hair style didn't really changed, there are just more spikes on it. In the other hand Gouenji have his hair loose and tied down.<p>

"Not now, Shirou. It's almost the time to—"

"Do you, Gouenji Shuuya, take Fubuki Shirou as your loving husband with all of your heart and soul?"

"Yes, I do" the platinum blonde man said firmly as he smiled.

"And do you, Fubuki Shirou, take Gouenji Shuuya as your loving husband with all of your heart and soul?"

"Of course I do" the white haired replied with his honey sweet smile.

"I'm here to pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss your husband."

Gouenji moved closer. He took Shirou by his hand and pulled his waist until finally their lips met. Everyone cheer in happiness at their new leaders. Kogure was crying on his hankie while Atsuya just clapped his hands and smiled at his brother.

"So what did you want to ask again?" Gouenji asked.

Shirou smiled at him and replied, "Oh, nevermind" as he moved closer to kiss his new husband on the lips again.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S IT GUYS! THAT'S THE END OF MY PRINCE SNOW WHITE FIC! enoughwiththecaps  
><strong>**Hope you all enjoyed it and thank you so much for the reviews, supports and terrors you gave me :'D Until next time!**

**Green Apple Mochi **


End file.
